


Анима

by yisandra



Category: Anastasiya Parfenova "Dancing with Auteh"
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Он ищет зеркало, но должен быть осторожен с тем, чему позволит в нём отразиться. Опасно, придумывая её, слишком давать волю воображению». (с) «Город и ветер»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Анима

Её кожа бела слепящей белизной нетронутого снега под прямыми солнечными лучами. Худое, нечеловеческих пропорций тело подобно фантастической статуе, оно ничем не напоминает о хрупкости, мягкости и уязвимости, которые — он знает — на самом деле ей присущи.  
Когти дразняще кружат по его груди.  
Арреку потрясающе повезло: может ли кто-то ещё сказать, что получает мистический опыт, занимаясь любовью с собственной женой? Едва ли. Немногие женятся на божественном пророчестве.

Она танцует: танцует угловатое тело, изгибаясь с жутковатой ломаной грацией, танцуют трепетом пальцев когтистые кисти, танцуют, мечутся вокруг плеч всплесками непроглядной черноты волосы. Глубокий первобытный ритм в её танце, в приливных волнах дыхания (сходящиеся и расходящиеся рёбра под белейшей кожей, трепет обнажённого горла, выдохи приоткрытого рта на обморочно запрокинутом лице), в сокращении тайных мышц, сжимающихся вокруг чужой, мужской — его — плоти.  
Разметавшиеся чёрно-серые крылья клочьями тумана летают по комнате, их редкие касания окатывают тело чувственной истомой.

Танцующая. Изменчивая.

Волна изменения прокатывается по её коже всполохами перламутрового света, смывающего белизну: от места их слияния, по животу и ногам, до плеч и колен, к пальцам и стопам, и до самых кончиков ушей. Меняется центр тяжести, ощущение от её опускающегося сверху тела: словно полые кости и эфемерные мышцы эль-ин внезапно налились почти человеческим весом. Тонко, едва заметно меняется её запах и — Аррек знает — меняется вкус.

Временное, иллюзорное изменение, дань инстинктам — но более чем символичное. На краткий срок она становится похожа на него так, как только это возможно для них. Теперь, когда страх потерять её в очередном изменении исчерпан вместе с прежней жизнью, они в ещё большей степени, чем прежде, способны найти общий язык только в постели, где она всегда становится тем, что ему по-настоящему нужно.

Существо, важное не само по себе, но лишь как идеальная проекция в зеркале, делающая отражающийся объект цельным. То, что у этого существа есть имя, планы или желания — вопрос глубоко второстепенный. Никто, находясь в здравом рассудке, не позволит решать за себя собственному отражению.

Поэтому Антея должна быть с ним, и она будет. Ни один из них не оставит другого и никуда не сбежит, потому что по бесконечному коридору из отражений двух зеркал некуда бежать. Они будут вместе очень долго, и, как говорится в сказках, умрут в один день — в полном согласии с законами оптики.

Так он говорит себе, когда женщина рядом с ним сонно вздыхает и заворачивается в свои крылья, неосознанно захватывая энергетическими потоками его со всеми его щитами, включает его в то, что следует защитить. Перламутровое сияние гаснет, сбегая с алебастрово-белой кожи, хищно заостряются черты, сознание размывается изменчивым калейдоскопом...

 

Аррек видит истину, хочет он того или нет — и это не привилегия.  
Особенность зеркал в том, что они отражают только нас самих.

 

Пока она танцует на самой грани его безумия, он останется цельным, удержит всепоглощающую ненависть к себе от превращения в пожирающие миры пламя. Он может даже верить, что управляет привязанными к её конечностям ниточками, направляя рисунок танца.

Пока однажды она не ступит за грань лёгким танцующим шагом.


End file.
